1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a dual temperature dispenser for dispensing a plurality of beverages, either hot or cold, from a relatively small, high capacity unit in which the entire operating portion is oriented in a removable module for easy removal for safekeeping thus leaving a water storage unit in place and in inoperative condition. The dispenser includes a two temperature water tank and delivery system, an anti-drip device to prevent water leakage after activation ends, and a structure to permit hot or cold water to be dispensed at any time at no cost and a simple coin control system that requires deposit of a coin or token for dispensing a beverage.
2. Description of Related Art
Beverage dispensers of various types have been commercially available for a number of years in which liquid concentrates or syrups are dispensed into disposable cups along with a quantity of liquid to provide a desired beverage. Various types of coin control mechanisms have been provided for use in certain installations and beverage dispensers are also provided without coin control apparatuses to enable them to be utilized in other installations such as a food serving line or the like. The following U.S. patents relate to beverage dispensers of the general type disclosed in this application:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,487,999 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,112 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,993 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,588 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,506 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,810 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,587